The Perrin Sequence
The Perrin Sequence '''is one of the six main Syndicates, led by their President, Ergo Glast, a former Corpus financier and scientist. They aim to resolve conflict with diplomacy and trade rather than violence and despise the Corpus' interest to make profit from it. As a splinter group of the Corpus, their arsenal consists of modified Corpus tech, as seen in their Secura weapon set. Tenno who ally themselves with this Syndicate will receive unique Augment Mods for The Perrin Sequence’s favored weapons after obtaining the title of Senior Executive. The weapons include , , , and . The unique effect associated with the weapon mods from this syndicate is Sequence. After obtaining enough Standing to reach the title of Partner, Tenno can exchange Standing for Augment Mods for The Perrin Sequence’s favored Warframes that include , , , , , , , , , , , and . Ranks Offerings Trivia *The Perrin Sequence is a mathematical number sequence first mentioned in 1876 by French mathematician Édouard Lucas. It is named after François Raoul Perrin, another French mathematician who worked on the sequence in 1899. *According to Cephalon Cordylon, whilst Steel Meridian's and The Perrin Sequence's ideologies do not conflict, their differing methods of resolving conflict does – the former by force and the latter by diplomacy which is the main cause of the negative alignment of both parties, although this may also be attributed from the years of the former's xenophobic culture adapted from the Grineer, a form of hate between the two races which cannot be alleviated with words alone. *One reason that may be attributed to the Arbiters of Hexis opposing The Perrin Sequence might be the views of the Arbiters that see a wide and vast potential in the Tenno, disregarding the Sequence's methods of resolving conflict as reducing the Tenno into becoming mere merchants brokering peace. *Although it may seem odd, New Loka and the Perrin Sequence find themselves working together, most likely because of their shared view of a system-wide peace. The goals of the two are still fundamentally similar, though each of them have their own way of accomplishing it. *The name of the Perrin Sequence's leader is '''Ergo Glast‎‎, as revealed in . He is portrayed to be a dedicated individual to the Perrin Sequence's cause, ready to sacrifice almost anything to reach "a shared peace". He is the apprentice of Frohd Bek, who would one day redevelop one of Glast's most prized creations, the Animo processor, to be used as the combat AI behind the new Ambulas proxies. *The Perrin Sequence is one of four syndicates currently featured in quests (in this case being The Glast Gambit), the others being New Loka (The Silver Grove), Red Veil (Chains of Harrow), and Cephalon Suda (Octavia's Anthem). *The Perrin Sequence is also the second syndicate to openly support the Tenno in a regular conflict in the Star Chart, mainly a bossfight, the first being Steel Meridian (during Kela De Thaym's bossfight and Operation: Rathuum). *Ergo Glast is voiced by Vincent Melamed. de:The Perrin Sequence es:La Secuencia Perrín fr:La Séquence Perrin Category:Syndicates Category:Update 15